


Quench my thirst

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Antoine gets the recognition he deserves, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Twitter, can Rey make Ben blush?, thirst tweet reading, we love you Antoine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Celebrity Ben Solo agrees to let BuzzFeed writer Rey read him thirst tweets.Can she make the unblushable blush?!~~~~A Reylo Fic Prompt from Twitter that I just couldn't resist. Special thanks to all those whose tweets I used (credited in end notes) - I thoroughly appreciate your thirst-piration!! xxx





	Quench my thirst

_I know officer peterson’s dick is fat, i KNOW it is…probably the width of a fuckin baguette_

Rose enters Rey’s office, closing the door as she gives her _the look_ , Rey quickly closing the lid of her laptop.

People always have a habit of barging into her office unannounced…

‘Thirsting again, are we? You’re worse than me! We really gotta get this article finished and submitted. As much as I love Ben Solo, and you _know_ I do, Poe will have our guts for garters if we submit this next one late’

Rose is right, she’s always the sensible one, but right now Rey can’t help but think _fuck the article_. When she’s feeling thirsty about Ben she _needs_ to tweet it right there and then - there’s no such thing as waiting.

‘I wasn’t’ she begins to protest, right as her bestie pulls her phone from her pocket to scroll Twitter.

‘You _do know_ I get notifications for all your tweets. Oh lookie here, one notification from BensWhore19’

Rose is silent as she reads Rey’s latest thirst post. ‘Oh god, that fuckin baguette'. She groans. ‘Now I’m hungry again and we only just finished lunch!’

‘Girl, can you even IMAGINE eating _that_ _baguette_? God almighty. I don’t even know if my throat could take it, but damn it I’d try’

‘Girl, we all would. _We. all. would_ ’

They lose it right as their boss walks by, Poe poking his head in the door as the office falls silent.

‘Good to see you’re enjoying your article this week ladies. I assume it’ll be ready on time tomorrow? Can’t wait to read it’

The door closes and they sigh in unison. That was close.

If anyone ever found their thirst tweets they’d die on the spot and probably go into hiding and never come out. Mind you, Poe probably wouldn’t even _know_ what a thirst tweet was anyway…

‘Speaking of Officer Peterson. He can put his handcuffs under my bed any day’ Rose sighs. 'Shit, I think I’d even let him do me with the cuffs on! Fuck he makes me horny’

Rey groans, leaning back in her office chair. Ever since they saw Ben’s latest zombie movie last week it’s all she can think about, all she can thirst tweet about and Rose isn't helping matters – quite the opposite in fact.

Rey thinks back to the movie. Ben had looked so hot with his short hair and those sexy, nerdy glasses - not to mention that police officer’s uniform, she and Rose almost climaxing right there in the theatre.

She’d definitely need to watch it more than once.

‘Ok, we’d better finish this article. Can you help me with this last line, I’m stuck with something to tie it all together’

‘Sure thing’

Rose pulls up a chair and sidles up to Rey as she opens her laptop and reduces Twitter.

Time to actually do the work she’s supposed to do.

~~~~

Ben’s pouring another bowl of cereal in his loft apartment when he gets the call, Hux’s face appearing on his phone screen. He hits speaker.

‘Hux. What’s up?’

‘Ben. Enjoying your day off?’

Ben reaches into the cutlery drawer for a larger spoon, pouring milk on his Puffins. ‘Well, I _was_. Talk to me’

‘Yeah, sorry about that. BuzzFeed called and they’ve got this thing they want you to do next week. As you know I’ll be in London so I wanted to make sure we tee it up now. If you’re keen?’

BuzzFeed has certainly never been on Ben’s to-do list but he’d promised his agent he’d try and branch out with the jobs he took on, so this would probably be a good start.

‘BuzzFeed?’

For some reason BuzzFeed rang a bell...

‘Yeah. Thirst tweet reading, you heard of it?’’

Ben shoves another spoonful into his mouth before answering.

‘No idea what a thirst tweet is, sorry’

It’s the honest truth. He’s never been into social media, prefers to stay away from it all, so if it involves Twitter he’s probably not that keen anyway.

‘Thought you might say that. Do you know what thirsting is?’

‘Nope. Know what being thirsty is, is it kinda like that?’

‘It’s…’ Ben can hear his mind ticking over. ‘Well you’ve heard of twitter, so it’s basically someone reading you tweets…about yourself. Could be fun?’

Hux knows Ben would likely not agree if he told him the full truth, so he withholds some of the juicier details.

‘It’ll be like an hour or two tops. She’ll read you some tweets and get some feedback. It’ll be recorded but-‘

‘Recorded?’

‘Yeah, just relax. The final video won’t go up until you approve it and you can ask for parts to be cut out afterwards, if need be. Same as always’

Sounds fair.

‘Who’s the woman?’

Ben always likes to know who will be interviewing him. He’s not sure why, he just likes to be prepared.

‘Rey someone? Hang on, lemme find her name. Here it is…Johnson. Rey Johnson. She’s-‘

‘Johnson? Yeah, I know who she is’

Ben swallows his mouthful and runs a hand through his hair, the way he does when he’s nervous. He’s heard of Rey Johnson and if he’s honest, he’s admired her from afar for a while.

She’s a blogger and BuzzFeed journalist and he’d had more than a few of her articles linked to him by friends. Friends who thought she had the hots for him because all her articles seemed to be about how large he is or how he’s built like a tree she wants to climb – whatever that means.

Ben doesn’t think she likes him, figured she maybe just likes the way he looks more than anything, but he secretly has the hots for her.

He’d jerked off to one of her interviews just last night as a matter of fact, but there was absolutely no reason his agent needed to know that.

It was her shorter hair that drew him in, her exposed neck, and that smile. She made him weak at the knees and heaven-help-him if he’d _finally_ given in and indulged himself after so long without the touch of a woman.

He was only human.

And he knew he could do worse than sit in the company of a beautiful woman for an hour or two when he had nothing better to do.

Being single had to have some perks.

‘Yeah, ok, lock it in. Next week you said?’

‘Great! Yeah, next Tuesday if that’s ok? 10am?’

‘No worries’

‘Awesome. Well I’ll confirm with them and send you a calendar appointment’

‘Sure, sure, sure. Can I get back to my breakfast now?’

'No one gets in the way of you and your cereal' Hux laughs, unsure how many times he’s called Ben in the middle of his cereal eating. You'd think he'd be used to it by now.

~~~~

Article finally submitted, Poe replies to her email asking Rey to pop into his office before she leaves for the night.

Rey does just that, knocking and popping her head in his door on her way out.

‘You wanted to see me?’

Entering his plush office she takes a seat opposite, legs nervously bobbing under the chair.

Poe pushes his glasses to the bridge of his nose and stares over at her.

‘Rey, thanks for stopping by. I know you’re probably keen to get home to enjoy your Friday night’

She is, _really keen_ , and her Friday night plans are wild - catching up on Ben’s latest TV show while chilling with Rose on the couch eating pizza.

She really _is_ living the life.

‘That’s ok. What’s up?’

She studies him as he speaks. He’s a handsome man really, even though he’s not exactly her type. Rey’s more into tall, dark and handsome men – you know, men like _Ben_.

‘I hope the article was ok?’

‘Oh, absolutely. I’ve approved the article but there’s something else I wanted to ask you’

_Oh._

‘You look worried. Don’t be. It’s about an interview for next week, if you’re interested?’

Rey’s constantly complaining she needs more variety at work so she’s excited for any new opportunities that might come her way.

‘Thirst tweets. I assume you’ve heard of them?’

Swallowing hard, Rey tries not to show just how much she knows about thirst tweets to her boss who need know _nothing of the sort_.

Clearing her throat, she answers calmly. ‘Yeah, I have’

‘Good. Well, we’re starting a new series of articles and videos featuring well-known actors and we’d like you to do the first one, if you’re up for it?’

‘It’s where you read out tweets about the guest to their face and you get to see their reaction. It’ll be filmed of course but we may not use the footage, depends how it all goes. How does that sound?’

Rey nods enthusiastically. ‘Yeah, great. I’ve seen it done before and I always thought how hilarious it was. I’d love to be involved. But, why me?’

She wonders briefly if Poe might have found out about her tweeting at work and this is all some weird way of catching her out.

‘Well, the first guest is around your age, only 5 years older, so we thought it might be a good fit for you’

‘Can I ask who it is?’

‘Of course. Heard of Ben Solo? He’s in that new zombie film and definitely one of the best actors of his generation. If not the best’

Rey stopped listening at Ben Solo and she’s now feeling something akin to cardiac arrest.

**_Of course it would be him._ **

Could she really sit opposite the very man she’s infatuated with? The man who makes her wetter than a central park fountain?

She’s not sure she can.

‘Uhh’

It should be a simple yes or no response, but it comes out more like a moan. It’s certainly not the first time she’s moaned over Ben Solo and it definitely won’t be the last.

Rey knows it’s probably not a _great idea_ , but she also knows if she knocks it back Poe mightn't offer her anything new again.

‘Ok’

‘You’ll do it then?’

‘Uh huh’ she nods, unable to speak coherently at this point in time.

‘Great. Well we’ll tee it up and go from there’

Poe stands and offers her his hand, shaking it firmly. ‘Thanks Rey, I knew I could count on you. I’d better let you get home huh?’

~~~~

She can’t help but spill the goss to Rose the minute she gets through the door of their apartment, also adding an idea she’d come up with on the commute home.

Seeing as she’ll be required to read out thirst tweets, and Ben will have no idea where they came from, why not throw a few of her own in?

‘No. No, no, no. _Bad idea’_ Rose groans, shaking her head while standing in the middle of the living room.

‘What? Why? It’s not like he’s going to know they’re mine!’

‘What if he does somehow? What if he finds out, then Poe finds out and we both get sacked and we’re homeless?? I got rent to pay for, Rey. And a boyfriend I want to marry one day!’

Rey rolls her eyes. Rose is nothing if not dramatic.

‘Seriously? That’s not going to happen. I wouldn’t even risk it if it was a possibility. It’ll just be the tweets, no names. He’s never going to know anyone’s real names’

‘Plus’ she states, hands on hips. ‘I’m hoping this might make me…less thirsty? You know, actually quench that undesirable thirst in my loins..’

Rose loses it. ‘Yeah, girl. Right. Like you actually want that to happen’

True enough. Who was she trying to fool anyway??

Rose collapses on the couch. ‘I really, _really_ wanna talk you out of this but I know it’s no use. You’ll go ahead and do it anyway’

Rey takes a seat beside her, grinning at her brilliant idea. ‘Yes, yes I will’

‘I hope this doesn’t go south, Rey or you owe me. Big time’

‘It won’t, promise. And anyway, you should be thinking of the good bits…like Ben’

‘Ben. Solo. Coming to our office, Ben Solo. I mean, c’mon!! You’re not _dying_ to see how he reacts to our tweets? I am!’

‘ _Our_ tweets?? No. You can’t use mine. Please no. Yours yes, mine no. I draw the line at that’

Rey can’t believe Rose is more worried about this than _she is_.

‘Fine, fine. I won’t use yours. But can you please help me pick out my best ones?’

She turns to her bestie, hands clasped together in a prayer motion. ‘ _Pretty pleeease?!_ ’

~~~~

Tuesday arrives and Rey hits the office exceptionally early.

Poe happens to be out for the day, so she’s taken advantage of his empty office for her taped conversation with Ben.

She’s tried so hard the last few days not to let the fact it’s Ben Solo distract her from the job at hand.

Her job is to read him thirst tweets and end up with an interesting video clip to gain viewers and get people talking. That’s it.

That’s all she has to do today. But trying to block out the fact it’s Ben certainly hasn’t been easy.

She’d only gotten off thinking about him last night for god’s sake. She knew she was doomed, but she was trying her best to maintain professionalism.

Most of the reason for her early rising/early arrival at work had been that she’d lay awake half the night trying to work out what outfit to wear. She’d pulled almost every outfit she owned out of her closet that very morning, trying almost all of them on in multiple different combinations.

In the end she’d settled on her favourite grey Jason Wu wrap dress and her favourite black heels to show off her foot tattoo. Sexy and comfortable, her favourite combination. The outfit had Rose’s whistle of approval so she knew she’d chosen well.

In reality she’s probably a bit too organised today. There’s over an hour until Ben’s arrival and that means an hour thinking about what’s to come.

Rey uses the extra time to busy herself re-reading the tweets she’d meticulously copied and pasted onto slips of paper from Twitter the last two nights, taking the time to read some of them out aloud making even _herself_ laugh.

Ben stans are nothing if not creative.

After discussion with her bestie they’d decided she should start off small and work her way up to the thirstiest tweets that (hopefully) would make even Ben blush.

Rey wasn’t a blusher herself, not unless something _really_ embarrassed her, so she felt fine with this. Ben she wasn’t so sure about.

He’d done plenty of risqué sex scenes on one of his previous shows and he could talk about sex easy enough in interviews, but she wondered what it would take to make those adorably large ears flush pink. And _dammit,_ she desperately needed to find out.

He’d probably want it deleted afterwards before the video went to air, but it would be totally worth it to see it in the flesh.

Some high-pitched squealing from outside breaks her train of thought so she rolls her chair to the window and peers out.

A black SUV has just parked in the street, a group of girls screaming Ben’s name as he emerges from the car with his bodyguard Antoine holding the door open.

She knows Antoine, all stans do, from his time spent as security at Ben’s current Broadway show. He’s become somewhat of a legend in stan circles and there’s even a Twitter page dedicated entirely to him.

It’s all becoming real now.

The man she’s thirsted over for years, the man she knows every single detail about, is due to step through her door and actually _talk to her_ – listen to her – _LOOK AT HER._

Trying not to combust Rey pushes her chair back to the desk, heart pounding in her chest.

She doesn’t have long to dwell on it though before there’s a knock at Poe’s door.

**_This is it._ **

Taking a deep breath she sneaks a quick look in the mirror (of course Poe has a mirror in his office, why is she surprised?) adjusting her hair one final time before venturing to the door on shaking legs.

The man who stands before her is man mountain in the flesh.

She knew he would be - all gorgeous textured waves, plump lips and tall-

**_So tall._ **

She knows practically every inch of Ben’s body from hours spent watching every interview he’d ever done and pretty much everything he’s ever been in - but seeing him in the flesh?

Words can’t even explain it.

He’s everything she knew and more.

_So much more._

Inviting him in, Rey’s unable to keep her eyes from roaming his hunky tree form.

No wonder people tweet that they want to climb him all the time – who could blame them? Even Rey wants to climb him.

Antoine nods in greeting before waiting outside in the hallway. She would’ve offered him a seat but to be honest he looked like he’d rather be anywhere but in a room with Ben while a woman reads him thirst tweets about himself.

And really, who could blame the man.

Dressed smart casual in a denim shirt ( _a shirt only he could pull off_ ), navy blue blazer and black jeans Ben looks like he’s stepped straight out of a magazine, the watch from his latest campaign gleaming on his wrist.

‘Hey Ben’ she manages before he extends his super large hand and stares down at hers as they join.

‘Hey. Rey, right?’

His handshake is strong and sure, his voice low…so low. Like silk and velvet and dark melted chocolate, the rumbling vibration hitting straight between her legs.

‘Yeah, that’s me. Come on in’

Ben enters the office and glances around, looking rather impressed.

‘This yours?’

He whistles in appreciation. But no, unfortunately Rey can’t take credit for it.

‘Unfortunately, no’ she replies, gesturing for him to sit down in the opposite chair. ‘It’s actually my bosses, but he’s away so we lucked out today’

‘I can see that’

Rey adjusts the camera once more before taking a seat opposite him. She’s suddenly more nervous than she’s ever been, staring face to face with this man she’s thirsted over for so long.

She desperate for something to break the ice.

‘Sooo, thirst tweets’

Rey taps the pen on her notepad so he can’t notice her hands shaking, slips of tweets clasped in her other hand.

‘Do you actually know what they are?’

Ben grimaces, running a hand through his hair. ‘Not really?’ he laughs, adjusting one leg over the other. ‘But I guess I’m about to find out’

‘ _Ohh yeah’_ Rey laughs uncomfortably. ‘But don’t worry, I’ll start off easy and we’ll work our way up to the worst ones’

His eyes go wide as he nervously chews on his bottom lip. ‘Please, go easy on me’

‘No problem. But firstly, is anything off limits?’

‘Off limits, as in?’ A shrug of his shoulders accompanies his reply.

‘Well, any subjects you don’t want us to discuss today? Love life, private stuff, that kind of thing?’

‘Not really? I mean, no love life to speak of sadly so’

There’s that nervous laugh and the hand through his hair again. Rey knew he was single, but she just wanted to double-check. You know, for science.

‘So no, nothing’s off limits’

Great. Time to get this show on the road.

Rey hits record on the remote, staring directly down the camera. ‘Hi everyone, Rey here. Today we’re joined by one of the best actors of our generation, the one and only Ben Solo. Thanks for being here Ben’

Ben nods back at her. ‘Thanks for havin’ me’

‘Glad you could be here. So I just wanted to ask you a bit about your recent movie. It’s had…’ she’s careful how she words her next sentence. ‘…somewhat mixed reviews?’

Ben rambles on about his movie and makes a few lame jokes which helps them get comfortable with each other and then it’s time to hit him with a tweet.

‘Alright so, I’m not sure if you’re aware but you’re quite popular on social media these days’

She grins back at him and he returns one of his famous _meme faces_ , likely nervous about where she’s headed with this.

‘I’m not big on social media so I really have no idea but that, yeah that’s nice’

**_Nice? Ok._ **

Poor Ben. He’s about to see just how _nice_ some of his stans can be.

‘Well take it from me, you have a lot of fans. How about we read some tweets so you can see just how loved you are?’

Ben blows out a breath and settles back into his chair, that hand through his luscious hair the third time since he’s been here.

‘Sure, sure. Let’s do that’

Rey consults her notes. ‘Why don’t you read the first two? Would you be ok with that?’

‘Sure’

Rey reaches over and hands him two, the tiny slips of paper all but lost in those humongous hands of his.

The first one is hers, it's not a thirst tweet as such but she figures it's a good way to start.

Ben squints at the writing ( _ok, maybe she should’ve written them larger_ ), reading slowly.

_I am OBSESSED with hoodie Ben_

It’s way hotter than it probably should be, hearing him read a thirst tweet about himself in that deep, adorable accent of his…

He reads it a second time in a quieter voice, letting the tweet sink in. ‘Oh, hoodie? As in, when I wear my hoodie, like in public?’

Rey laughs, shrugging back at him. ‘I guess so?’

Oh, she _knows_ so.

‘I think it might be the cap under the hood look they love’

Ben turns his hand up as if he’s unsure, leaning forward slightly as he laughs at himself.

‘Yeah, ok. That’s just me trying to hide but obviously it doesn’t work…cause I’m a sasquatch’

Well, she can’t deny _that_.

‘Ok, this is easier than I thought’

Easy for now maybe.

‘Ok, next one’

Ben adjusts the next slip before reading out loud.

_No offense but I really wanna hold ben solo’s hand_

Rey can’t help but laugh at the look of pure confusion on his handsome face.

‘Well, that’s nice. I mean, I don’t know these people so it’s probably a bit weird to hold hands with them, but I sometimes shake hands at the stage door so…Sorry, I’m rambling now’

‘No, no that’s ok. Feel free’

‘Nah, I’m done’ He sits up straighter now. ‘Sorry, next one’

Time to up the ante. This one could shock him somewhat.

_i want ben solo to suffocate me between his pale and ample breasts. just f-ing crush me with his massive pectorals. grind my bones into the finest dust in his hot, heaving cleavage and let me rest there until the end of time. that’s all._

It’s Rey that loses it before Ben does but soon both of them have lost it, except Ben’s not exactly sure what he’s laughing at and he looks…mildly impressed with the creativity?

‘I love how they finished that off with _that’s all_ ’ he manages between laughs. ‘Like, nothing else? You sure? Wow’

She can see the tips of his ears peeking out from his hair and they’re flushed pink. She figures it must be weird to hear these kinds of things said about yourself, although she’s never thought about it like that until now.

‘How does that make you feel…hearing that?’

Right now she’s picturing those same pale, ample breasts – the ones she knows are hidden underneath that denim shirt he’s currently wearing – and it’s getting hard to concentrate.

‘Yeah, no. I don’t know what to say to that to be honest. It’s…nice, I guess? I mean I’m flattered’

He’s smiling at least, so that’s a good thing. Although she’s yet to make him properly blush.

Maybe this next one will do it?

‘Ok, moving on’

_How do you politely tell someone you want them naked on top of you?_

‘Someone said that…about me?’ He points is finger at his chest as if to make sure Rey’s really talking about the right person.

His brow creases and he leans forward, trying to get a look at the paper she’s reading from. Rey turns it around and runs her hand along the tweet so he can see she’s not making it up.

He groans. ‘Well, lucky I’m single hey or this could be awkward’

‘Does that make you uncomfortable or is it flattering? I’m not sure how I’d feel if people wrote this stuff about me…not that they ever would but, you know what I mean’

‘You’re kidding. I’m sure there’s men all over the internet thirsting about you-‘

Ben realises what he’s just said, on camera, swallowing hard. ‘Shoot, sorry. That was out of line. I meant it as a compliment though-‘

‘Oh no, I totally took it that way, even if it’s untrue but…yeah, thank you’

Now she’s the one rambling.

**_Was he really just flirting with me?_ **

Rey quickly moves on.

‘How about I read a few about your latest movie? Seems Officer Peterson had _quite an effect_ on some of your stans’

‘Stans?’ Ben asks, brow creased.

**_Oh geez._ **

‘Oh, stans just refers to a crazy or obsessed fan. Sorry, I probably should’ve explained that before’

‘Oh, cool. Got it’

Rey reads another one she’s written herself, thankful for the fact he’ll never know.

_Officer, I voluntarily surrender myself to you. You can cuff me anytime. I've been a bad, bad girl. I'm ready to confess my crimes_

‘Ooh, like roleplay?’ He looks somewhat interested in this one, which surprises her. ‘That’s cool. I’m into that’

**_He’s into roleplay? Nice to know._ **

‘Not in the bedroom or anything…I meant, as an actor. Not that I’ve ever tried it in the bedroom, so I don’t really. Never mind…maybe we’ll just edit that bit out later?’

He laughs uncomfortably, the way he has through this whole segment so far, gesturing to the camera.

But no – Rey thinks it better they leave it in.

‘I’m really bad at this, sorry’

He’s apologising, but there’s really no need - his awkward, thoughtful answers are one thing his stans love the most.

‘No no, you’re fine’ she reassures him. ‘There’s no right or wrong with this stuff, you feel the way you feel’

‘Are you hoping people will watch this?’ he groans. ‘Cause I’m not sure they will’

Well that’s _definitely_ untrue. Rey know the minute she puts this article on Twitter it’s going to go viral.

‘Oh they’ll watch it, don’t you worry’ Rey responds, excitedly rubbing her hands together. ‘Now here’s a good one’

_bless ben solo's buttons. it's NOT an easy job to hold ALL THIS inside his shirt_

He’s mulling it over and trying to work out whether he should be offended or not, or at least that’s what it looks like to Rey.

‘Are they saying, my shirt is too small…or my chest too big?’

Rey grins back at him. ‘Definitely that your chest is too big. Well, not _too_ big. We..uh, I…the stans love it’

**Oops.**

Ben’s eyes narrow at her, the corners of his mouth lifting ever so slightly.

Rey instantly panics – she just slipped up and hoped he’d missed it, but unfortunately seems not.

‘Oh right’ he nods, smiling again. ‘I had no idea people even paid attention to my…shirt buttons. Those stans don’t miss a thing do they?’

Was that a wink he just flashed her? She wonders if the camera caught it…

Rey sinks a little further down in her chair, clearing her throat. The idea was to make _Ben blush,_ but she fears right now it’s _her_ that’s blushing.

‘Seems there’s quite a few tweets about your physique, all of them positive by the way. Do you work out much?’

She chews seductively on her pen as she waits for his answer. She does it in a way that’s hopefully obvious to him, but not too obvious for the camera.

Time will tell after his interview goes to air.

‘Yeah, most days. In the morning usually, an hour or so in the gym and I’m ready to start the day’

‘After coffee of course?’ Rey quips, knowing how much he loves the stuff.

‘Oh yeah. But that’s usually with my breakfast, you know’

Yeah, she knows. Cereal - always cereal.

‘Alright. Not sure what you’ll think of this one but let’s see how we go. You said you were up for anything?’

Rey adjusts her position to one more comfortable and Ben tugs at his shirt like he’s getting all hot under the collar, his face contorted towards the camera.

‘I did. Am I gonna regret that?’

‘Probably’ she laughs, his eyes sparkling. If she didn’t know better, she’d think he was _enjoying this?_

She blows out a breath of her own. ‘Ok. Here it is…’

_At least half an hour of my day has been spent staring off into space while imagining Ben Solo slapping me in the face with his cock_

Rey can't believe she's just said 'cock' in front of him, her hands over her face because the look on _his face_ is a mix of amusement and horror and she’s sure his ears are blushing if his face isn’t.

She can certainly feel the blush rising on her own face.

They really should’ve got someone else to do this but no, she _had to_ agree to it.

‘Wow’ he breathes while shaking his head. She’s not sure he’s got much more to say than that.

‘Can I just say...’

Oh, seems she was wrong.

‘I feel bad that they wasted half an hour of their time. I mean, I’m not sure…yeah. I dunno what to say to that to be honest?’

He sounds so adorably humbled and embarrassed.

‘Do they really think about that stuff?!’

**They do.**

**_They_ really do.**

‘They do, Ben. Sorry. Almost time to put you out of your misery….after this last one’

She winks and he groans again.

‘I’m thinking we should finish up with a big one?’

Interesting choice of words, she knows. Because he IS big, she knows he is.

_Everyone knows he is._

‘Sure, why not? Can’t be any worse, right?’

**Um…yeah, right.**

His massive frame adjusts in the small chair. She’d tried to find him a bigger one but every chair he sat in seemed to be too small no matter _how big_ it was.

Rey wonders if the next tweet might be pushing it a little too far, but there’s only one way to find out. She’d made sure this one wasn’t one of her own, hoping her blush would stay at bay this time - although she feels her face about to flame before she’s even read it.

She _could_ stop - could pull out now - he’d be none the wiser. But no, that’s not what she does. Because she enjoys embarrassing herself in front of hunky men, it’s kinda her _thang._

Taking a deep breath, Ben’s eyes are trained on her with that narrow stare she knows so well. Except this time it’s trained on _her_ -

**Here goes nothing.**

‘Ready?’

Rey sits up straighter and he mirrors her, grimacing.

‘Ready’

‘Alright. Last of the thirst tweets people’ she says, directing her gaze at the camera. ‘He hasn’t blushed so far, will this be the one that finally does it?’

‘I don’t blush usually, but we’ll see. If anyone can make it happen it’s probably you..’

**What does that mean?**

‘Well if you don’t blush at this, then you’re just not human’

He flashes her a cheeky wink. ‘We’ll see’

‘So this one relates to another of your recent films where you played Flip Zimmerman’

Ben nods. ‘Ok...’

_Not me watching bkm for the 1000 th time bc I wanna be rawed so much by flip Zimmerman that his cum oozes out of me like twinkie frosting_

‘Ohhh’ he groans, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, that elusive blush showing itself on his cheeks as he shifts in the chair. 'I'm never gonna look at Twinkies the same again, am I??

Rey can’t help staring. She’s secretly wanted to see him embarrassed for so long and finally _she’d_ been the one to do it.

His mouth works overtime and there’s probably nothing more he could say even if he could talk.

But it’s so worth it.

When he finally looks back at her, his face has returned to its normal colour. ‘We’re done? Please tell me we’re done?’

Rey decides to take mercy on him, smiling softly. ‘Yeah, we’re done’

‘Thank fuck for that. Oh shit, sorry. You’ll have to beep those out’

Rey doesn’t mind. She adores when he cusses.

‘Well Ben’ She turns to the camera and smiles. ‘You’ve been a great sport today, so thank you. And I’m sure your stans will thank you’

‘Yeah no worries at all. Thanks for having me’

Flicking the camera off with the remote Rey stands and Ben’s eyes stay on the camera, a deep sigh escaping him.

‘That thing off?’

‘Yeah, yeah. All good. Thank you though. I hope you had a bit of fun?’

‘Yeah, absolutely. It’s something I never thought I’d do so, now I have’

He’s already out of his chair but yet he doesn’t look like leaving the office.

‘So…’ He walks toward the camera, checking for lights. ‘You’re sure it’s off?’

She has no idea what he’s so worried about.

‘Yeah, absolutely. I wouldn’t lie to you’

‘Good’

His eyes narrow and he steps closer, Rey leaning back against the desk as he essentially cages her in.

‘Can I ask you something?’ he breathes, her eyes roaming his handsome features at close range.

‘S..sure’ she stutters, unable to keep her composure any longer.

‘Single?’

Rey blinks back at him.

‘I am. Why?’

**Is he playing me? If he is it isn’t funny.**

Ben is toe to toe with her now, so close she can feel his warm breath on her face. He smells of peppermint gum and Dior Sauvage (don't ask how she knows) and she breathes him in.

Her heart beats faster than it ever has and he seems to be leaning closer...

**Why is he leaning closer?!**

'I dunno about you' he whispers, leaning down so his face is right next to her ear. 'But those tweets make me...' he pauses, Rey wanting to grab his face and stick her tongue down his throat.

'Horny'

His chest heaves with each breath and Rey's unsure what he's waiting for. He looks like he wants to kiss her - why is he not moving??

But Ben is waiting for _her_ to make the first move. He knows what he wants, he has done for a while, but he's not going to force her into anything.

Rey knows he's waiting but she's unsure what to do. She wants to kiss him - _oh, how she wants to kiss him_ \- but what if that's not what _he wants_?

What if he's just teasing her? What if he does this to all the female interviewers??

Closing her eyes she focuses on only him and hopes it's what he wants to, leaning up so their lips finally meet. 

The spark between them is undeniable and neither of them hold back, Ben's large hands reaching around to grip her back and hold her in close.

It's everything she imagined it would be, kissing Ben. His lips are plump, pink and wet - the moaning sounds he releases urging her to kiss harder, deeper. His tongue pushes in and she opens for him, enjoying every second of their kiss.

it's been a long while since Rey's been kissed like this and if it's all a dream, she's still going to enjoy it while she can.

Neither of them seem willing to pull away until they're completely breathless. It's Rey that ends it, leaning back against the desk and rubbing her lips to make sure it's real.

Staring up at him, it was real. It's all been real.

He's breathless too, his gaze dark and directed back at her.

'Wow'

That's all he can say and Rey can't even find the words. She'd agreed to take this interview to get closer to Ben, but she hadn't realised _just_ how close she'd get.

He steps back now to give her some space. ‘Fancy a drink tonight?’

‘Are you asking me out?’

He nods. ‘I am’ 

‘Then yes. I’d love to’

As if she’d ever say no. This all still feels like a dream and she’s afraid she's about to wake up and realise he's been playing her all along.

‘Maybe you should take my number? Text me the details?’

**_That way I’ll have your number forever. I’m not stupid._ **

He reaches into his pocket for his phone, the thing appearing tiny in his large hands.

‘How about you give me yours and I’ll text you right now?’

Seems fair.

Reading her number out he types as she speaks, the ping of her phone piercing the silence mere seconds later. Ben’s smiling at her when she looks back at him.

‘Well, I’d better go’

His hand is extended once again and this time his handshake lingers, his grip strong and sure.

‘Thanks Rey, it’s been fun’

**_Yeah, it has._ **

‘No problem. Anytime’

She walks with him to the door, Antoine standing to greet them outside, his eyes flicking to his watch. Rey hopes she hasn’t kept them too long.

‘Thanks Antoine’ she says, reaching out to shake his hand. He looks perplexed that she knows his name and he’s probably now thinking she’s a stalker of some sort.

‘Oh, you’re a star in your own right’ she says with a wink and he smiles at her. ‘Stage door?’

‘Ah, right. Have you been to the show?’

‘Not yet, no. I’d love to though, I just haven’t got around to getting tickets’

Her mutuals had been at her for ages to go but she wasn’t sure how she’d cope seeing Ben up close and personal on stage. But now she'd been close to him, kissed him in fact, she was itching to go.

Ben glances at Antoine then back to Rey. ‘I’ll leave your name at the box office. Two tickets, on me. If you have someone you’d like to bring?’

‘Yeah, my bestie Rose’

‘Great. We’ll see you at the show then’

Ben fails to mention he’ll see her tonight for drinks, but she figures he doesn’t need to tell his bodyguard every little move he makes.

‘Great. Thanks again!’

Leaving them to it, she bids one final farewell before disappearing back into her office. Sinking back into Poe’s comfy leather chair, she swings it around to face out the window so she can stare at the outside world.

What just happened doesn’t feel real in any way, shape or form but it really just happened.

She really _did_ just meet Ben - her dream man - she really _did_ just kiss him and he really _did_ just ask her out.

~~~~

Ben’s Broadway show is amazing and they enjoy it far more than they ever thought they would, but the thirst doesn’t settle afterwards. Seeing Ben act in person it’s like they’ve been touched by acting greatness and it’s inspired more thirst than either her or Rose thought possible.

 _One more_ Rey thinks to herself at work the next day.

**_One more tweet and then I have to stop. I really do. I'm seeing the guy now, I can’t keep doing this and risk him finding out._ **

Pulling up Twitter she carefully crafts her last thirst tweet, leaning back in her chair with a smirk. The interview with Ben had gone viral the minute it hit the net, they’d met several times since and life was _good_. Really good.

She may be obsessed with Pale (his Broadway character) now but today she can't stop thinking about one of Ben's other characters (her favourite by far), Kylo Ren.

She feels inspired and - kinky.

_Not to be vulgar but I want Ben Solo to lose a glove in me_

That's it. That's the tweet.

Hitting send she prays to every god imagineable he’ll never find out.

Then again if he did…could be kinda fun? He said he'd never tried roleplay in the bedroom and if anyone was happy to teach him, it was definitely Rey.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos always appreciated <3  
> Now...back to all those WIP's!! x
> 
> Tweet credits:
> 
> I know officer peterson’s dick is fat, i KNOW it is…probably the width of a fuckin baguette (@jedihbic)
> 
> I am OBSESSED with hoodie Ben (@RensKnight18)
> 
> No offense but I really wanna hold ben solo’s hand (@clarkeridley) 
> 
> i want ben solo to suffocate me between his pale and ample breasts. just fucking crush me with his massive pectorals. grind my bones into the finest dust in his hot, heaving cleavage and let me rest there until the end of time. that’s all. (@kylofucker)
> 
> How do you politely tell someone you want them naked on top of you? (@adamdriverbeau) 
> 
> Officer, I voluntarily surrender myself to you. You can cuff me anytime. I've been a bad, bad girl. I'm ready to confess my crimes (@DagaDagaGada)
> 
> bless ben solo's buttons. it's NOT an easy job to hold ALL THIS inside his shirt (@kenoobis)
> 
> At least half an hour of my day has been spent staring off into space while imagining Ben Solo slapping me in the face with his cock (@plaidamdriver)
> 
> Not me watching bkm for the 1000th time bc I wanna be rawed so much by flip zimmerman that his cum oozes out of me like twinkie frosting (@riseofben)
> 
> Not to be vulgar but I want Ben Solo to lose a glove in me (@secretreylo)


End file.
